


Dragonslayer: Misattribution

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: The gang is fresh from the battle at Haven.  All tired, and relaxing for the night, all but Yang, who can't seem to relax.  Every time she's near Jaune, her heart seems to flutter.DragonslayerPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	Dragonslayer: Misattribution

They made their way back to their house outside Haven, energized from their victory... or whatever else that was. They were all alive... Haven was standing... the girls were back together... the relic was in their hands... It certainly felt like a victory.

Before anyone else had thought of it, Ren was already preparing dinner with Nora's help. Jaune was passed out, or nearly so on one of the couches. RWBY reaquainting themselves. Qrow quietlly brooding by himself. Oscar quietly brooding by himself.

The post-battle was as it usually was. Adrenaline was high for the battle, but sometime during the walk home it simply vanished, to the point the majority of them had to drag themselves back to the house.

All, but Yang. For Yang the adrenaline never disappeared, and she was just as charged at home as she had been in the battle. At first she thought it was because of her victory; she beat her mother by talking, and was too proud of herself to let it go. But as the evening went along, that... did not seem to be it. Every time she passed the couches, the energy seemed to come back.

Yang: What the hell, man?

Weiss: Are you quite alright?

Yang: I'm better than alright. I've never felt this before... like... since coming to Haven...

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Ren (walking to the seating area): Perhaps you are simply happy to see your friends again?

Yang: Nah... it's not... I'm not...

Nora (walking with Ren): Maybe you just need to sit down, I mean, we're like all wicked tired from what happened.

Yang: Nah, nah. I tried of sitting. It's not what I need.

Ren: Is there anything we could help you with?

Yang: *clutches her heart as she passes the couch where Jaune lay*

Yang: I'm like... giddy... all the time... even if I don't know why... Like, what the hell?!

Nora: Is she having, like, a heart attack or something?

Ren: Should we call a doctor?

Qrow: *sneers as he walks in*

Qrow: *drinks from his flask*

Qrow: I can't believe how much you guys are still, just, kids. Like seriously, what kind of school yard stuff is this?

Ren: *questioning glare*

Ren: Do you have an answer to her quandary?

Qrow: I can't believe I have to do this...

Qrow: *puts away his flask*

Qrow: Firecracker?

Yang: Yeah?

Qrow: Get over here?

Yang: Uh, yeah?

Yang: *walks over to the dining area*

Qrow: You feeling any better?

Yang: A bit... What the hell was that?

Qrow: Like I said, schoolyard stuff. After the battle I thought you were all adults, but...

Qrow: *sighs*

Qrow: Do you really want me to spoil the surprise?

Yang: Well... kinda...

Qrow: *sighs*

Qrow: *points at Jaune laying on the couch*

Yang: *looks at Jaune on the couch*

Yang: *clutches her heart*

Qrow: Bingo!

Yang: The hell?

Qrow: I don't know how much clearer I can get. I hope you're happy together.

Yang: Maybe I just need some air.

Qrow: Don't stay out too late. You guys are finally back together.

Yang: *rolls her eyes*

Yang: Thanks, dad.

* * *

Yang breathed deep of the cool night air, thankful that she finally seemed to be calming down.

* * *

Yang: *opens the front door of the house, almost bumping into Jaune*

Yang: *heart starts to pound as hard as it did before*

Jaune: Oh, good, you're back.

Yang (heart pounding in her chest): Uh, huh?

Jaune: We were starting to worry.

Yang: *pauses as her heart pounds in her chest*

Yang: Wait, were going to come look for me?

Jaune: Well... yeah...

Yang: Weren't you all laid out on the couch?..

Jaune: Well, yeah... it seems my semblance really takes a lot out of me. You feeling any better?

Yang (clutching her chest): I don't know, I think I might know what's going on. But are you sure you should be up?

Jaune: Well, now that you are back...

Jaune: *shrugs*

Yang: I love you, man.

Yang: *gasps as she covers her mouth*

Jaune (slowly turning): Yeah... yeah...

Jaune: *slowly walks over to the couches*

Ruby: You're back!

Yang: Hey, sis!

Yang (internally): What the hell?!

* * *

Yang paced around the ground floor as everyone else had gone to bed.

Qrow: *sits up on the couch*

Qrow: Firecracker?

Yang: Didn't mean to keep you awake...

Qrow: I'm more worried about you, kiddo. You know what's wrong, but you refuse to do anything about it.

Yang: It's a little late for me to do anything about it.

Qrow: At this rate, you're going to be a wreck in the morning... And this is from someone who is used to being a wreck in the morning...

Yang: *sits on a different couch*

Yang: But, what the hell am I supposed to do?

Qrow: Yes, with my long-lasting, fulfulling romantic life...

Yang: *hangs her heads in her hands and sighs*

Qrow and Yang: *quickly turn their head as they hear a squeak from the stairs*

Qrow: *slowly lifts himself off the couch*

Jaune: Are you alright?

Qrow: I'll leave you kids alone...

Jaune: *walks over and sits on another couch*

Jaune: Okay, now I'm a little worried.

Yang: *looks at at Jaune*

Jaune: *stares into her soulful eyes*

Yang: How can you do this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?

Jaune: *sighs as he stands up*

Jaune: *turns and walks towards the stairs*

Yang: Wait!

Jaune: *looks over his shoulder*

Jaune: You just told me...

Yang: *tears form in her eyes*

Jaune: *turns around and steps towards her, when she doesn't react he pulls her into a hug*

Yang: *cries onto Jaune's back*

Jaune: If there's anything I can do for you.

Yang (blubbering): You've done more than enough, man, why do you have to be so good to me?

Jaune: Because you are all precious to me.

Yang: Then why do you make my heart beat like this?

Jaune: . . .

Yang (murmuring): Say something, man....

Jaune: I don't know what to say to this. You couldn't possibly mean...

Yang: I don't know why... or how... but I don't want this hug to end. I'm surprised you can't feel the way my heart is pounding, and it's all because of you...

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: Just tell me what you want... and I'll...

Yang: What I want?

Yang: *pulls away from the hug and turns away*

Yang: What I want is the one thing I can't have.

Jaune: At least tell me.

Yang: *turns around to stare him in the eyes*

Yang: What I want is you!

Jaune: *stares at her, stunned in reply*

Yang: See? Why the hell would you want me?

Jaune: Because you are one of the most amazing girls I've ever known.

Yang: *uses her left hand to cover where her right arm joins the robotic ones, pulling her right arm behind her*

Jaune: *steps forward and grabs her right arm*

Jaune: You are absolutely gorgeous, and any guy would... or should... be happy to have you.

Yang: *stunned silence*

Jaune: I don't know why you want me...

Yang: Oh, I don't know, maybe because you are all epic hero... and you take care of me so I don't have to take care of myself... I said that out loud, didn't I?..

Yang: *tries to pull her arm away, only to have Jaune hold her in place*

Jaune: You don't get to say that and then run away.

Jaune: *pulls Yang into his arms, holding onto her right hand while wrapping his right about her waist*

Jaune: *moves his face a couple inches from hers*

Jaune: *kisses her*

Yang: *initially, lightly tries to pull away*

Yang: *let's herself gets kissed*

Yang: *starts to return the kiss*

Yang: *passionately returns his kiss*

Jaune: *ends the kiss and stares into her eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190586248049/dragonslayer-misattribution) tumblog.


End file.
